percyjacksonfanfictionfandomcom-20200216-history
Arthur Eriksson
Artorius "Arthur" Eriksson '''(also called '''Crowborn by Harkon) is a Norse demigod, squire of the Knights Templar, and is the son of Odin and Martha Eriksson, as well as a legacy of Aeolus. Arthur is believed to be the Crowborn mentioned in the Alföðr Prophecy. History Arthur was born on May 16, 1993, son of Odin, Norse god chief of the Aesir tribe, and Martha Eriksson, a very rich mortal woman descendant of Aeolus. As such, he was blessed by both gods with supernatural fighting skills and physical attributes far above that of a man with his age, a very clever mind and naturally enhanced perception. Being a legacy of Aeolus, he's gifted with the ability to understand the wind, what gives him a perfect sense of direction and capability of sending voice calls miles away through the wind. His mother raised him alone since his immortal father couldn't until the time of her death, when he was already seventeen years old. By this time his clever mind was already noticed, and it allowed him to find a secret temple under Old North Church, where the Knights Templar secretly still existed. Surprised by the boy's keen intellect, Grand Master Marcus LeHaeffner invited him to join the order, what he did. Even without knowing that, Arthur's combined divine inheritance was always dangerously. At five, he almost killed another boy by just pushing him against a wall. It was only Aeolus wind protection, blowing alway his demigod smell, that kept him from being attacked by monsters. Under the Templars extreme training methods, Arthur was able to master any weapon or fighting technique in a few days and quickly reached the Marshal rank. But all this power was also proven to be utterly dangerous even for himself, as it made him arrogant. During a mission, he underestimated Lycaon's power and attempted to take the former king of Arcadia on by himself, only to have him and his group surrounded by werewolves. Even though the Hunters of Artemis showed up and forced Lycaon to retreat, many Templars died. This caused Grand Master Marcus to demote Arthur back to the squire status. Desolated by his failure, Arthur willingly retired in an eight years exile in search for redemption, what ultimately culminated in him finding Harkon, an einherji of Valhalla, and helping him in his search for the Sword of Amil. Personality Arthur is explosive and highly self-confident, though extremely loyal and a kind person, willing to help anyone who needs his help. That self-confidance usually takes him into hard situations, as he very often underestimates his enemies, culminating in him trying to fight very powerful monsters by himself. After the Lycaon incident, this self-confidance was severely damaged. Looking for redemption, he retired for an eight years exile and got friends with Harkon Golden-Fist, an einherji from Valhalla in a quest for the Sword of Amil. As son of Odin, Arthur is very possessive and likes having the situation under his control, easily becoming angry when some unexpected thing happens. Despite him denying it, as a Norse demigod he enjoys fighting and likes to kill his enemies when needed. He's also very clever and usually likes to create plans before the battle, but his divine inheritance also allows him to formulate complex, multi-step plans in the thick of battle. It's not known if Aeolus' blood has something to do with his personality, but it's very likely since Arthur seems to share to a limited degree the dreamer personality of the Greek god. Appearance As son of Odin, Arthur is an unusually tall young man -- at twenty three, he's around 7'1'' -- with massive arms and tanned skin. That amount of muscle mass by itself is enough to scare most of his enemies, and it contrasts with his slender body, build for both strength and agility. Arthur has dark blue eyes and light gray hair, inherited from both Odin and Aeolus. He's usually seem wearing his Templar armour and a dark brown scarf over it, but sometimes can be found without helm. Unlike most of his knight fellows, Arthur doesn't likes wearing the Order's colours -- red and white --, and instead will use a black or brown banner with Gungnir on it. When not wearing his battle costume, Arthur most likely will be found with a dark brown duster coat or a blue polo shirt and black jeans. On his left hand he uses a fingerless white leather glove, given to him by his mother. Relationships Abilities and Items General Abilities= As a son of Odin and descendant of Aeolus, as well as a former Marshal of the Order of Solomon's Temple, Arthur is an immensely powerful demigod and legacy, and a high skilled warrior with a dangerously keen intellect. It makes him an almost unbeatable warrior to ordinary men, and as such he has these abilities: ADHD: Dyslexia: Battle Prowess: Arthur was trained under the Knights Templar extreme training since he was seventeen. He has supernatural amounts of physical power, able to pierce through a bronze plate with a few punches, take battlehammer swings without losing balance and catch arrows with his bare hands. Besides that, he's also an excellent swordsman and mastered every weapon in Templars arsenal within a few months. Arthur was able to hold Lycaon and several of his werewolves by himself, take down an adult hyperborean and defeat Grand Master Marcus in their spar matches. Despite his full power not being known, he was able to keep up with Harkon Golden-Fist, a very powerful einherji son of Odin, for a considerable amount of time, even though the last was holding back a lot. Wind's Friendship: Aeolus' blood gifted him with the "wind's friendship": as long as there is wind, Arthur will never get lost. The wind willingly blows and dispels his smell in order to avoid attracting monsters, allows him to send his or someone else's voice miles alway in a message, and even tells him when there's powerful monsters nearby. Divine Wisdom: Son of the god of wisdom, Arthur has a supernaturally clever mind and a genius level intellect. He's able to understand most things just by seeing them, and find weaknesses on someone's fighting techniques by only watching. Puzzles and riddles are no problem, and he is able to create complex, multi-step plans in the thick of battle, allowing him to overcome even the most powerful enemies through his mind. Arthur has also shown ability to learn new languages in a few days and learn massive amounts of information in weeks. Since Odin is also the god of poetry, Arthur's mind is also naturally very creative, what in more than one occasion proved to be an utterly useful capability. Leadership: Being his father the chief of the Aesir tribe, he's a very possessive person and a natural leader, able to quickly think his way out of delicated situations and lead several knights in battle. Warfare: Odin is the god of war, and as such Arthur inherited a natural connection to any kind of weapons and fighting techniques. He's able to understand and formulate complex war plans in the blink of an eye, and is able to master any weapon or fighting method within a few hours. Poetry Inheritance: Between other things, Odin is the god of poetry; this gives Arthur a silver tongue, able to intimidate or motivate people and gods alike with his speech alone. He's also a very good liar and speaker, with an intricate vocabulary. Musical Ability: Arthur has very good musical skills with the lyre and the flute, and is able to sing with great mastery. Gift of Prophecy: A very rare gift, Arthur's inheritance also allows him to have short and vague visions of the future. He's also able to forecall new prophecies, acting like an Oracle or Augur of sorts. It's said to be a gift from Odin to the Crowborn mentioned in the All-Father Prophecy. |-|Demigod Abilities= As a son of Odin, the chief of the Aesir and All-Father, legacy of Aeolus and former Marsha of the Knights Templar, Arthur is an extremely powerful demigod. He has divine authority over his father's domains and subjects. He's considered to be one of the most powerful demigods to be ever born, having blood of Norse and Greek gods. Both through his father's authority and his own inherent power, Arthur's abilities include: *'Aerokinesis': From both Odin and Aeolus, Arthur is able to control the air to some degree. He can use it to levitate himself and others, create small gales and push people around him. *'Electrokinesis': Arthur has also control over eletricity, and can absorb energy from things like computers and televisions, throw small lightining bolts through a short distance and shock those in contact with him. *'Atmokinesis' (limited): Since his father is also a god of storm, Arthur's mood can easily influence the weather. He's not able to do that willingly, though. *'Necromancy' (limited): Odin is also the god of death. As such, Arthur has the power of bringing deceased Norse warriors to fight for him. He's only able to summon up to ten undead at once, and can't use his powers over those who aren't under the Norse sphere. *'Mist Manipulation/Mystiokinesis': Arthur is immune to the Mist effects (unless it's being manipulated by another powerful person) and can manipulate it to create illusions and magic. He can shapeshift himself and others through this power, hide weapons and other useful things. *'Healing': Being Odin also a god of healing, his son can heal wounded people through both magical and non-magical powers. Arthur can heal broken bones and deep wounds, though to a limited degree. *'Telepathy With The Dead': Arthur can use his mind to talk to dead beings, even if they aren't Norse. *'Sensitivity to Death': He can sense when someone dies nearby or when someone he knows die. *'Life Aura': He can sense living beings around him, unless they're using magic to hide, making it a very hard task to sneak over Arthur. *'Shamanism': Odin being the god of magic and shamanism, Arthur is able to use druidic magic. He can talk to some animals if they're related to his father, like wolves and crows, and absorb the natural energy around him to restore himself. *'Ancient Runic Magic': He can use a very powerful form of magic called Runic Magic. It allows him to cast powerful spells and enchantments on something. With that, he can magically create traps on the ground or enhance the power of a weapon, but he's unable to cast it directly over someone. *'Divine Authority': Arthur is son of the chief of the Aesir tribe and ruler of Asgard. As such, his very soul is full of a divine authority, allowing him to influence those around him with nothing but his voice. *'Odinforce' (latent): Arthur inherited the Odinforce to some unknown degree. He can't use it by himself, but it shows up when he's in danger or through a very strong negative emotion. When active, the Odinforce makes all of his abilities much more powerful than usual, allowing Arthur to defeat insanely strong enemies. |-|Magical Items= *'Stormer' is an Adamantine battleaxe given to him by Harkon. It was created by the dwarves of Svartálfaheimr, and has the ability of changing it's size to that of a one handed or a two handed battleaxe at Arthur's will. *'Martha's Glove': His mother's gift, it's a fingerless white leather glove used on Arthur's left hand. It has no magical property other than making it easier for Arthur to use his magic, since his massive amounts of latent power is extremely hard to control. In order to do that, however, the glove must hold a lot of Arthur's power back, making him essentially less powerful when wearing it. Trivia * Arthur is the only known son of Odin to be born with the Gift of Prophecy in centuries, making him the most close demigod to the Crowborn. * Arthur is vegetarian, and his favorite food is spicy corn stew. Category:Children of Odin Category:Norse Demigods Category:Original Characters Category:Legacies Category:Under Construction Category:Male